


И какой была Мэри?

by LadyBacchante



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А как тебе Мэри? Какой была Мэри Уолстонкрафт? — Ева откидывается на спинку кресла и, хитро прищурившись, смотрит на склонившегося над шахматной доской Адама. Он бросает на жену выразительный взгляд, а Ева посмеивается. Ева просит: ей хочется знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И какой была Мэри?

Ибо прежде Евы была Она*

 

— А как тебе Мэри? Какой была Мэри Уолстонкрафт? — Ева откидывается на спинку кресла и, хитро прищурившись, смотрит на склонившегося над шахматной доской Адама. 

Он бросает на жену выразительный взгляд, а Ева посмеивается. Ева просит: ей хочется знать.

Когда Адам поднимает голову, на его лице — невообразимо! — улыбка. Чуть хищная, с засохшими следами крови в уголках губ. Подрагивающая, она силится показать меньше чувств, чем в нее вложено. Но выдают глаза — вечные предатели истинных чувств — в них весь азарт, весь блеск, вся жажда. 

— Очень вкусной, — он растягивает слова, вышептывает, словно они с Евой находятся не на старой обшарпанной кухне в затухающем Детройте, а в роскошном альковном раю, столь прославленным Донном [1]. 

Ева улыбается тоже. Ей нравится видеть отблеск воспоминаний в лице своего господина, улавливать оттенки эмоций, которые ему приходилось когда-то ощущать. Эта игра походит на увлекательные поиски в запутанном темном лабиринте. Сначала он, как и душа Адама, безбрежен и тих, но стоит окунуться в дебри, вступить на отмеченные чьим-то неощутимым присутствием дорожки, как все вокруг сгущается, шепча о тайнах и секретах, о путях, на которых легко потерять себя и найти кого-то другого. 

Он романтик. Но и чудак — тоже. 

За это она его и любит.

— Не сомневаюсь, — бормочет Ева, не сводя взгляда с вновь задумчивого лица. — Не сомневаюсь.

Он чудак. Но и романтик — тоже. И за это его, должно быть, любили многие.

***

 

— Ты безжалостна, — Адам вздыхает, разглядывая поле боя, где потерпел бесславное поражение. — Жестока.

Ева улыбается через плечо, закутываясь в старый полинявший халат. 

— Всё, чтобы выжить.

— И всё из-за болтовни.

Он слышит, как ее смех шелестит на лестнице, и как изящные тонкие ступни опускаются на скрипучие ступеньки. Почти чувствует, как подтаявшее мороженое источает холодный пар, а крошечные капельки крови стекают по белым пальцам. Ее губы касаются деликатеса цвета темной вишни, и Адаму даже не нужно самому пробовать его на вкус, чтобы ощутить на языке соль и терпкость. Что это — память? Воображение? Или нечто большее, благодаря чему они никогда не устают друг от друга, всегда возвращаясь и всегда изменяясь, когда изменяется другой?

Она ходит наверху — над его головой, трогая книги, гитары, картины — ей нравится все ощущать кожей. Из пяти чувств, которыми может похвастать любое прямоходящее создание, тактильные впечатления пока еще приносят больше всего удовлетворения. Касание сохраняется в памяти дольше, чем созерцание, дольше, чем запах, дольше, чем лицо. Особенно, если прикоснуться удалось лишь однажды.

Адам сжимает подлокотники, распрямляет спину. Хруст скорее ощущает, чем действительно слышит. Тело закостенело, размякло. Ум — еще больше. Остались только чувства, да и те уже не вспыхивают, как прежде, не трещат подобно пламени, напитавшемуся сухим валежником.

Кресло неудобное, но старое, и для Адама это, несомненно, большое достоинство, за которое он может простить все мыслимые недостатки. Постоянство, привычка, запахи тления — во всем этом есть какое-то безусловное и умиротворяющее спокойствие. В мире зомби его не хватает. В мире, где все ценят стремительность, динамичность и быстрое удовлетворение любых потребностей — это сокровище. 

Разрушение, бренность, упадок. Декаданс. Где-то в мире есть радость. И совсем другой вопрос: есть ли смысл в радости. Адаму всегда казалось, что она отупляет. А страдание? Шопенгауэр был слишком дотошным, слишком любил ныть, и слишком мало — действовать. В его мировоззрениях не было ничего привлекательного, но будучи честным перед самим собой, Адам не может не признаться себе, что живет сейчас именно так, как завещал этот «отец мировой скорби». 

Что он из себя представляет к нынешнему моменту? Неразрывное целое со страданием и скукой, распятый, словно христианин в стане язычников на этих двух перекладинах, и запястья его прибиты так умело, так ловко, что даже помышлять о побеге — и то тщетно.

А Ева? Как она может быть столь оптимистичной, столь слепо верящей, будто этот мир еще не сгнил совершенно, что у него, быть может, еще есть надежда на возрождение?

Этого Адам не понимает. 

Жить, не страдая — возможно. Но только не тогда, когда ты вынужден жить всегда.

Некоторые люди позавидовали бы его участи. Его бессмертию. Жадный, требовательный — этот сброд испытывает эйфорию, думая о потенциальной вечности пребывания на земле. Адам закатывает глаза и откидывается на кресло. Вот вопрос, который он бы задал всем этим зомби: и что вы будете делать с вечностью, обладая столь скудным умом и тягой к разрушению? Теперь уже не рождается тех, кого было бы не страшно обратить в себе подобного. Дай им жизнь длиною в мир — и они неминуемо раздерут его на клочки. 

«А какой она была?».

Взгляд стекленеет. Воспоминание — робкое, тихое — выбирается из темных закоулков, чтобы встряхнуть своим присутствием и без того хрупкий, почти растрескавшийся фундамент жизни. Адам сглатывает, оглядывая левый верхний угол стены с обшарпанной лепниной и оборванными проводами — никчемными изобретениями никчемных созданий. Они — эти змеи электричества — абсолютно черные. Совсем как глаза, смотревшие на него — Адама — так пронзительно ясно, так проницательно. Они не были холодны, хотя обсидиановая их бездна поражала своей глубиной. 

Какой была бы та женщина, принеси он ей в дар вечную мировую скорбь? Кровавый цветок? Под ее устами пробились бы длинные белые клыки, а что взрастилось бы в груди — в сердце?

Адам вспоминает Мэри, и первая картина, возникающая в его сознании — то, как он сжигает романы Берни, Смит и этой радикально моралистичной Эджуорт, чьи яростно пропагандируемые нравственные постулаты не более чем ширма для собственной злобности и черствости [2]. Весь этот хлам Адам уничтожал, как только тот попадал в его руки, а иногда и на глаза. Слишком уж безобразен и утрирован был в них образ той Мэри, которую он знал совсем иной. А Годвин? Он и вовсе был достоин ненависти и осуждения, которые и получил сполна — не только от Адама. Какой вдовец прослывет в обществе смиренным и здравомыслящим, позволяя себе писать о покойной жене очерки, являющие ее оголенные душевные муки всему миру?

Оголенные...

— Он раздел ее донага, — сказал однажды Саути[3], и Адам, будучи там же — среди веселящихся и пускающих дым к потолку мужчин — встал и ушел. Совсем не потому что был не согласен, но оттого, что фраза показалась ему настолько бестактной, настолько чудовищной, настолько правдивой, что все его существо взбунтовалось против нее. Он ушел, потому что тогда вынужден был следовать законам мира, в котором приходилось жить. Что бы он сделал теперь? Уже не проверишь. 

Он раздел ее донага.

Адам опускает веки, и шахматная доска размывается под смутными тенями ресниц.

А какая она была, будучи нагой?

Однажды летом ему пришлось увидеть ее обнаженные щиколотки. Это произошло, пока она резвилась вечером в саду дома Арденов вместе с Джейн — старшей дочерью семейства. Полы облегченных платьев вздымались, а девушки в кои-то веки не заботились о приличиях. Адам был далеко, а трава была высокой. Но что преграды для того, кто хочет видеть?

Тогда он еще не знал Евы. И все же белые щиколотки будили в нем не пылкую страсть, но какое-то почти братское желание защитить их от чужих посягательств, сохранить чистоту и неприкосновенность. 

Она была одинока, и он мог сделать шаг ей навстречу. Адам хмурится. Он мужчина и теперь, по прошествии бесчисленного количества лет, знает, что способен на большую любовь. И — вот ирония! — только теперь он ощущает какую-то горькую несправедливость по отношению к Мэри. У Евы есть Адам. А у Мэри Уолстонкрафт? Тогда у Мэри не было никого.

Впрочем, она никого и не хотела.

Затянутая в платье с тугим корсетом, в шляпке, с поджатыми губами — она являла собой наиярчайший пример покорной и благонравной дочери джентри, и ее платье, соответственно положению, было не слишком роскошно. Но стоило Мэри поднять взгляд, обдать нового знакомца холодностью обсидиановых глаз, как сомнений не оставалось — всё напускное. Всё. За прутьями черной решетки прятался ловкий и сильный зверь, повиливающий бедрами. Он готовился к прыжку, длиною в жизнь, а пока изредка грыз осточертевшую сталь, сковывающую его и одновременно защищающую от внешнего мира — чересчур жестокого к молодым страстным хищникам. Клыки еще не столь острые, когти еще не до конца выпущены. 

Пока еще нет.

А ведь он мог дать ей все это.

Они встретились, когда Мэри Уолстонкрафт было семнадцать. Адам стоял, прислонившись к стене, вполуха слушая сбивчивую лекцию Джеймса Ардена — философа, чьи воззрения были слишком глубоки, проницательны и самобытны, чтобы масса принимала их. Публика была небольшая, зал тесен, воздух душен. Когда вошли трое, обернулись почти все, а Арден, резко смутившись, кивнул гостям, тихо прошествовавшим к последнему ряду. Старшая женщина — вероятно, леди Арден — сдержанно склонила голову, пряча брезгливое выражение лица за перьями, неуклюже свисавшими с видавшей виды шляпки. Надо было полагать, занятие мужа не слишком было ей по вкусу. 

Две молодых девушки, примерно одного возраста, составившие матроне компанию, чинно расселись по обе стороны от нее, и сложили руки на коленях. Черты лица той, что устроилась по правую руку, не оставляли сомнений о родстве — это была Джейн Арден — старшая дочь горе-философа. Беспокойность и суетность отца явно оставила отпечаток на ее личности, сделав движения и манеры возбужденными и тревожными. 

Искусный наблюдатель, Адам сразу распознал в девушке присущую многим юным леди впечатлительность и чрезмерную нервичность, и отвратил свой взгляд. Излишние чувства были — и до сих пор являются — не самым желанным предметом его исследований. От подруги столь эксцентричного создания, ожидать лучшего было бы более чем странно, и все же Адам скользнул взглядом по тонкой фигуре, притаившейся на самом краешке скамьи.

Он задержался на ней чуть дольше, чем того требовали приличия, и все это время — он готов был поклясться! — она смотрела на него из-под густых ресниц, воображая, должно быть, что зверь внутри нее слишком хитер, чтобы его распознали.

Но одного она не знала — Адам был зверем еще более худшим.

Евы тогда еще не было, и переступить порог дома Арденов, где гостила Мэри, не стало предательством или изменой. Он позволил себе стать любопытным, перенести свои научные теоретические интересы в эмпирическую область. Он выстроил гипотезу, когда увидел Мэри. И он желал ее проверить.

Семнадцать лет. До Великой Французской революции еще тринадцать. До борьбы с Берком[4], закалившей ее характер — на год больше. До смерти целых двадцать зим — до последней она не доживет. Ему не о чем было с ней говорить. Более того, он не должен был. И Ева уже была близка, и ее легкая кошачья поступь и кремовые цвета платьев уже грели его истосковавшееся по ласке сердце.

И все же он приходил — раз за разом. Визиты наносил во второй половине дня, предпочитая навещать Арденов за пару часов до ужина. И все же опасно. Это было опасно, потому что его желанная трапеза всегда была в самом лучшем виде, всегда издавала самые соблазнительные запахи и дарила слишком строгие и лишенные какого-либо кокетства взгляды. Она была его завтраком, обедом, ужином, вечерним чаем — его диетой, основанной на постоянном голоде и жажде, что доставляло почти мучительное удовольствие. И вместе с тем, он никогда не мог сказать, что любил ее. Желал, — возможно. Но любовь? Адам прислушался к шагам наверху, которые давно стихли. 

Он вожделел ее, как слабоволец вожделеет драгоценные капли лауданума[5], боясь и одновременно предвкушая, как опрокинет в себя целый пузырек, окажись только он в его власти.

Семнадцать лет. Какие могут беседы? И, однако же, она была его экспериментом, его зверем, в душу которого он пытался заглянуть. Раз за разом он задавал вопросы, на которые она охотно отвечала, а мелодичный голосок Джейн Арден, играющей на фортепиано, заглушал тихое рычание бунтующего существа, возвещающего о том, что следовало бы держать в тайне за семью печатями. В секрете ото всех, кроме него – кроме Адама.

— Я думаю, вы похожи на того, кто может понять и принять любую точку зрения, ибо каждое мнение имеет право на существование. Вне зависимости от того, кто излагает его — мужчина или женщина, — Мэри склоняла голову, глядя слишком храбро и открыто, а он только коротко кивал, скользя взглядом по очертаниям ноги, спрятанной под тонкой тканью платья. 

Она всегда называла его «сэр», а когда произносила имя — это было совсем другое, никчемное сочетание звуков. И даже невозможно представить, как бы из ее уст звучало «Адам». Как бы она сказала это?

Тишина наверху раздражает. Замороженный деликатес, забытый на шахматной доске — как досадно небрежно! — почти расползся по стороне белых, которыми любит играть исключительно Ева. 

Адам проводит ладонью по глазам, как будто стирая картины минувших дней с шелковой кожи век. Встает с кресла, затягивает пояс халата и, сложив руки на груди, медленно бредет на второй этаж. Голые ступни касаются кровавых точек на первой и четвертой ступеньках. Охватывает тоска мировой скорби, и теперь Шопенгауэр ненавистен как-то еще больше — от страданий не скрыться. Возможно, придет время, когда они будут припадать ртом к грязной земле, чтобы получить хотя бы толику крови. Грязной или чистой — уже не будет иметь значения. 

В таком случае, зверю Мэри Уолстонкрафт повезло гораздо больше.

Евы нет, спальня пуста и убога, а кровать — ложе их общей любви-скорби — поразительно негостеприимна. Адам садится на самый край, ощупывая рукой матрац, вспоминая, что под ним его острое огнестрельное спасение — убийца его зверя, его жажды. 

На стене, заполненной портретами, ни одного кумира. Она — Мэри Уолстонкрафт — там же. В левом верхнем углу, над светильником, купленном в месте ее рождения — в Спитлфилдсе, уютно соседствующем с печально известным Уайтчепелом[6]. Овальная рама, блики света играют на бледной коже. Не такой он ее запомнил: взгляд с прищуром, уголки рта чуть приподняты. Разве было в ней это? Адам хмурится, пытаясь припомнить хоть что-то кроме черных глаз, но выходит плохо. Есть в памяти ее пылкость, есть страсть, проницательность, любопытство и сладкая юность, пахнущая так соблазнительно. Но лицо? Оно потеряно навсегда.

Созерцание сохраняется в памяти куда менее, чем касание. Особенно если прикоснуться удалось лишь однажды. 

Это было вечером. Джейн пела, гости восхищались. Джеймс Арден делал и то, и другое, подбадривая дочь, и себя самого соответственно. Леди Арден в кои-то веки улыбалась — обстановка обязывала — такого количества джентльменов в их доме не было отродясь, и матрона, не тратя времени зря, уже подсчитывала годовой заработок каждого из них, прикидывая, кто составит счастье ее дочери наиболее удачным образом.

— Будущее женщины не кажется мне справедливым. Я хочу работать. Я хочу писать, — щеки Мэри налились румянцем, но девушка и не думала отворачиваться: она и Адам были в полном одиночестве, отделены от всего мира низеньким столиком и диваном — шлюпкой их общего одиночества. И она ничего не боялась. Зверь внутри нее тихо мурчал. — Я хочу писать. Я знаю, что никто не одобрит. Но я хочу.

Адам уже не помнит, что ответил на это — что-то нравоучительное, очевидно. Настолько нравоучительное, что все закончилось цитированием Марло[7], которого еще тогда Адам вспоминал с частотой, ему самому не приходящейся по душе.

«Оружье это — черная строка.  
В ней все цвета переживут века»[8].

Ему хватило глупости спросить, чей образ она бы желала выписать, намереваясь сохранить в круговерти времени. Надеялся ли он на что-то? 

Она ответила не задумываясь.

— Ваш. Я считаю, он этого достоин.

Он мог бы ей сказать. Признаться, что сила ее строк — если это вообще возможно — уже возобладала. Разве мир не есть замкнутый круг, цикл вечного возвращения[9], над которым не имеет власти ни одно острие, ни один меч? Он уже жил вечно — в стихах или прозе — не имело значения, и это значило, что она уже написала о нем когда-то, и все повторяется. 

Мировая скорбь, которую он чувствует на своих плечах оттуда родом — из уютного дома Арденов, где семнадцатилетняя Мэри восхищалась «Прометеем» Фюссли, не зная, что будет испытывать страсть не только к его картинам, не зная, что Адам уже видел другие его наброски, которые больше отвращают, чем заставляют вожделеть[10]. Она была наивной, он хотел ее уберечь. 

Адам не пошевелил рукой, но холод револьвера все равно коснулся кожи, как если бы бестелесный призрак прошел мимо, обдав его своей леденящей свежестью и тоской. Она написала о нем. Он смотрит на портрет и понимает, что не может ненавидеть ее даже за это. Не хочет.

Марло тогда не спас. Глупый старик — его слова были пустыми, когда дело касалось чего-то действительно важного. Не спасали никакие слова. И, когда Адам понял, что положил свою ладонь на руку семнадцатилетней Мэри Уолстонкрафт, было уже слишком поздно думать о том, как он будет держать расстояние между ними, холодиться. 

Она была вкусной. Сладкой. Она была Мэри Уолстонкрафт, и он пил её нежно, предвкушая момент, когда первая жажда будет удовлетворена, и можно будет потянуться пальцами к ее белым щиколоткам, которые она так необдуманно показала ему в тот давний вечер.

Кто-то писал (а Кафка опровергал, но кому принадлежал тезис, Адам уже не помнил), что жизнь — всего лишь вспышка между двумя ночами[11]. Он и Ева были этими ночами. Темными, глубокими, полными потаенной скорби и любви, которая оживает только после того, как солнце заходит за горизонт. Вот только вспышка обязательно когда-нибудь угаснет, а что же станет с ночами? Как быть им? Есть ли у них какое-то место завершения?

Шаги снизу обещают Адаму забвение, хотя он на мгновение и испытывает нечто похожее на сожаление. Сегодня картины прошлого стали такими яркими. Такими живыми.

Она приходит как утешение, но и как проклятие скорби тоже — и за это он ее и любит. Зверю Мэри Уолстонкрафт очень повезло, хотя, возможно, она так и не считала. Адам не завершил свой эксперимент, не смог узнать, насколько сильным могло быть ее рычание, насколько острыми когти, насколько смертоносными ловкость и сила. 

— О, мой повелитель, что за печать отчаяния на твоем челе? — Ева проводит узкой ладонью по его лицу, стирая туман наваждения, напущенного зверем, уже давно скрывшимся за горизонтом вечности.

Он берет ее руку в свою и целует тыльную сторону, ощущая легкий привкус их общего деликатеса.

— Идем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Пластинка крутится неспешно и ровно, вещая о замкнутости и вечном возвращении. Ритм захватывает обоих, и зверь внутри Адама мурлычет, когда Ева оказывается в его объятиях. Нет вожделения к крови, текущей в венах, нет вожделения обсидиановых глаз. Слова Марло — пусть и искусные — тоже ни к чему. 

Адам зарывается в светлые волосы, терпко пахнущие вечностью, мировой скорбью и свободно вздыхает.

Зверю Мэри Уолстонкрафт повезло.

**Author's Note:**

> *Переделанная фраза из древнееврейского текста; оригинал: «Ибо прежде Евы была Лилит». Лилит – первая жена Адама – была излюбленным символом ярых феминисток. Мэри Уолстонкрафт считается зачинательницей английского феминистского движения.  
> [1] У Джона Донна есть стихотворение «На раздевание возлюбленной», где как раз и упоминается «альковный рай».  
> [2] Согласно Википедии все перечисленные писательницы выводили в своих произведениях образ Уолстонкрафт, показывая «какой женщина не должна быть». Негативные слова в адрес Эджуорт опираются на сведения о том, как оная отзывалась о Джейн Остин (весьма черство и самолюбиво – мягко сказано).  
> [3] Роберт Саути (12 августа 1774 — 21 марта 1843) — английский поэт-романтик, представитель «озёрной школы». Приведенные слова действительно принадлежат ему.  
> [4] Эдмунд Берк (12 января 1729, Дублин — 9 июля 1797) – английский политический деятель, критик Французской революции, которую поддерживала Мэри Уолстонкрафт.   
> [5] Лауданум – опиумная настойка на спирту.  
> [6] Уайтчепел – район Лондон, где в 1888 году происходили убийства, приписываемые Джеку-Потрошителю. Спитлфилдс и Уайтчепел – районы эмигрантов - в то время были довольны бедны.  
> [7] Имеется в виду Кристофер Марло – английский поэт – в фильме ему приписывается авторство всех произведений Уильяма Шекспира.  
> [8] Приведен 63 сонет Шекспира. Оригинал звучит лучше:  
> «His beauty shall in these black lines be seen,  
> And they shall live, and he in them still green».  
> [9] Отсылка к Теории Вечного Возвращения Ницше, суть которой, как можно догадаться, в цикличности и возвращении всего когда-либо существовавшего.  
> [10] Имеется в виду серия картин Генри Фюссли «Ночной кошмар». «Прометей» написан раньше – в 1771 году, до встречи Адама и Мэри, состоявшейся примерно в 1776-ом. Позже у последней с художником был краткий, но страстный роман.   
> [11] Франц Кафка действительно отрицает это в своих афоризмах, а сам тезис принадлежит Владимиру Набокову.


End file.
